Reaper Rising
by windstorm16
Summary: For thousands of years I've wondered this world, living life after life while staying out of the affairs of humanity. Until the day I decided to become a Huntsmen and start a family of my own. Now no matter what comes my way I'm going to protect my wife and daughters, and anyone that dares hurt them will know my wrath, the wrath of the Original Grimm.


**Hello all Storm here with the remake of "The Original Grimm"! Well another RWBY volume as come and gone, and that ending was so awesome! Ruby using her Silver Eyes, seeing Summer at last, and the song! Everything about it was epic, then we finally saw Atlas and Salem creating Hybrid Grimm, Volume seven as going to epic. But anyway enough of that onto the story. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 _How long has it been since I arrived on this planet five, ten thousand years? I've honestly lost track, but I can still remember the circumstances behind my arrival._

 _I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, all that crap I'm sure you already know._

 _The Fourth Shinobi War had been raging on, the newly resurrected Madara and Obito Uchiha were decimating the Allied Shinobi Force with the Juubi. Then my rival/former teammate/enemy Sasuke Uchiha, I thought he had arrived to help defeat Madara and Obito._

 _How wrong I had been._

 _Rather than help us Sasuke sided with Madara and Obito, with the combined power of the three Uchiha and the Juubi resulting in the entire Shinobi Alliance being destroyed, all except me. It was a hard fought battle, but with the Tailed Beast chakra I had, I managed to kill Sasuke and Obito, leaving only Madara and I. But apparently being a sore loser extended to the rest of the Uchiha clan, as before I could finish him off the bastard used Obito's stolen Sharingan to stab me in the back, literally. Then rather risk me finishing him off, he used Kamui again to send me to this world, one devoid of life when I arrived._

 _I would have died if not for_ him _showing up when he did._

 _The God of Darkness._

 _He found me beaten, bloody, and near death, and he asked me if I wanted to live._

 _I had wanted to say no, just wanting to finally rest and see my parents again. Instead I said yes, I didn't want to die no matter how tempting it was._

 _So he saved me, but it came at a cost._

 _I was no longer human, he turned me into a creature of darkness and destruction. A Grimm he called me, the first of many. I had tossed aside my humanity becoming the very thing the villagers always thought I was, but I didn't care at that point what they thought, only that I was alive. But as I was no longer a living creature I lost my chakra, so the God of Darkness gave me a new power, one he called magic._

 _That wasn't the only price this new life came with, the God of Darkness only saved me so that I could lead his Grimm in destroying his older brothers, the God of Lights, creations. At first I thought I had got dragged into another quarrel between brothers, but overtime I learned it wasn't one born from hatred and spite, it was simply their nature._

 _One created, the other destroyed. An endless cycle that didn't seem to have an end._

 _That didn't mean I liked it. But I still obeyed as I no longer had a purpose no one to protect, so instead I became a destroyer._

 _But one day the God of Light grew tired of the endless strife between him and his brother, so together they reached a compromise. Together they created humanity built on the ideals of creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge. The God of Darkness even gifted them with magic._

 _And so humanity was born and the gods lived in harmony with each other watching over their creation. With this I remained in the Land of Darkness, feeling I no longer had a place among humans anymore, and for a time all was well._

 _The only real problem was the humans fear of the God of Darkness and refusal to pay worship to him as well as his elder brother, but the brothers didn't let it get between them knowing humans had the choice of who they worshipped or not, even if the younger god did embittered by the lack of worship._

 _But this peace came to an end when that witch showed up._

 _Salem._

 _The day started out like any other, getting to either train or think of new types of Grimm to create, as what else could I really do. That is until I noticed a lone woman approaching the God of Darkness's shrine, this immediately arose my suspicions as no human has ever come to the Land of Darkness willingly. This lead to two conclusions, the first was the woman was forced to come here for some reason or whatever request she asked the God of Light from he rejected and now she was appealing to his brother._

 _The second was more likely, as not once since humanities creation had a human travelled to the Land of Darkness, willingly or otherwise. So in response I went to the Domain of Light and ask the God of Light if a woman had recently visited him. When he responded yes, a woman had wished him to revive her beloved but he refused not willing to break the laws he and his brother created. I told him that same woman had arrived at the Land of Darkness to make the same request of his brother, likely deceiving him._

 _The God of Light thanked me for notifying him of this but felt the woman would try something like this and soon left to his brothers domain. Rather than leave I hid in the shadows and simply waited for something._

 _I didn't have to wait long before the same woman fell out of the sky and into the Fountain of Life, the gods appearing soon after. It surprised me that the gods cursed her with immortality and her cursed would remain until she learned the value of life and death. Things then returned to normal or as normal as they could be._

 _But it didn't last._

 _Not even a month later the woman, Salem, convinced several human leaders to wage war against the gods, attacking the Domain of Light. I was prepared to go with the God of Darkness but he told me to stay that he and his brother will deal with it._

 _In the end the God of Darkness wiped out all of humanity when they tried using the gift he gave them against him and his brother. The only ones left were me and Salem, and the gods who left the world to the unknown._

 _There I was on a dead world with only the Grimm and a bitter, angry, and suicidal woman for company._

 _I watched her many attempts to end her life, all ending in failure, before finally returning to the Land of Darkness and throw herself into the Pool of Grimm in a last ditch effort to kill herself. But rather die she became the same as me an immortal creature with a desire for pure destruction._

 _Decades past and humanity soon returned, but merely a Remnant of what they were without the gods and their gifts, with only Salem and I possessing magic._

 _Then one day the God of Darkness summoned me to between realms and told me of his brothers inability to detach himself from their creations. The God of Light had reincarnated Salem's lover, Ozma, to help redeem and unite humanity along with leaving behind four relics based on the ideals by which humanity was built on. When brought together the relics would summon the gods and humanity would be judged, whether they would be made whole once again with the gods living among them or be destroyed, permanently._

 _The God of Darkness then told me no matter what the final judgement, he would grant me one wish, in return for my years of loyalty, as long as it did not break any the laws the brothers created._

 _He then returned me to Remnant, though I sometimes wonder where they are now. Are they creating other worlds, silently still watching Remnant, or are they simply waiting to be summoned?_

 _So I roamed Remnant and watched from the shadows. I saw Salem and Ozma's first incarnation try and become the new gods, building a kingdom of their own and having a family. But Salem's desire for destruction grew to much for Ozma and tried leaving with his and Salem's daughters, only for it to end in a battle between the lovers-turned-enemies, a battle that cost the lives of their daughters and the first of many deaths and reincarnations for Ozma._

 _I watched each of Ozma's reincarnations, some spent mourning what he's lost, others trying to forget, becoming a shell of his former self, but his sense of duty and justice always brought him back. I sometimes saw myself in Ozma, someone who fights not for riches or fame, but for the sake of protecting others and for justice, now however all he had left was the mission he was burdened with._

 _In a way we were two sides of the same coin, both starting out wanting to be heroes and protect people, now cursed to never die and becoming shells of our former selves. I had no purpose and Ozma given a purpose he never desired._

 _It got worse when Ozma learned from Jinn that he couldn't kill Salem, leading to a never-ending shadow war between them._

 _For centuries I simply watched, Salem gathering followers and searching for the relics, Ozma creating the Maidens and hiding the relics away under the Huntsmen Academies. Meanwhile I hid in plain sight taking on different identities and lives. Eventually after a few centuries of contemplation I contacted Ozma's newest incarnation and told him my own origins, mostly because only he and Salem could understand the burden of never being able to permanently die. But I also told him I wasn't going to be caught up in his war against Salem, that I'd only interfere if the relics were in danger or Salem got one of the Maidens, other than that Ozma was on his own. Surprisingly he agreed and we've remained in contact, with him thankfully not telling any of his allies of my existence._

 _Centuries more passed by, all of them just blurring together at some point. At some point I decided "what the hell" and enrolled into Beacon Academy, where Ozma's newest incarnation was the Headmaster. I entered under a false name and was put on a team with three others, Qrow Branwen, his twin sister Raven Branwen, and Summer Rose. Together we were Team STRQ._

 _The years I spent with them were the best in my life, it was definitely better than his time on Team Seven. When I felt I could trust them enough I even told them the truth about me and my true name, though I left out a few things like my true nature, only telling them I've been alive for a long time and was from a different world. It helped when Ozpin, Ozma's current life, revealed his own history to us. Thankfully they had still accepted and considered me a friend, which I'm forever thankful for._

 _When we graduated Beacon Raven and I dated for a while, even having daughter named Yang. I was happy with Raven and could have seen my request to the God of Darkness being her made immortal with me. Then Raven left returning to the Branwen Tribe, I was sad and angry that she had just left without an explanation leaving our daughter to never know her mother._

 _Thankfully Summer had been there to help me raise Yang, and as we spent more time together I felt my love for Summer grow as well. While I'm sure part me will always care about and love Raven, being with Summer helped remind what it felt like to be human. Summer and I had another daughter, our little Ruby, and that was the moment I knew Summer was the one for me._

 _And come what may, whether it was Grimm, Faunus, or humans, I would protect my family no matter what. Woe onto anyone that tries doing them harm._

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, in my world I was a Ninja, a Jinchuuriki, a soldier. But here on Remnant to the Kingdoms I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, to my friends and family I'm a dark protector, and to my enemies…_

 _I'm a monster, a killer, a destroyer, the first Grimm,…_

 _I am Reaper._

Ruby Rose couldn't stop her excitement as she exited the police station. Earlier that night while refilling her supply of Dust at 'From Dust Till Dawn' some guy tried robbing her only to get his butt kicked, then she did the same to his friends with the help of her baby, Crescent Rose. The leader though tried running, but Ruby wouldn't let him get away and went after him, only for him to get on a bullhead and try to escape.

But then a real Huntress showed up, sure both her parents are Hunters but this was the first time Ruby got to see a Huntress in action. It was one of the coolest things she ever saw, sure the bad guy got away but it was still awesome! Unfortunately Ruby was then taken down to the police station for, as the Huntress put it "putting herself and others in great danger.", even if she had it completely under control.

Sort of.

Then things got better when Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, showed up with cookies, made a weird comment about her eye color, talked about her skill with a scythe, thanks to her dad and uncle Qrow. Then he offered her the chance to enter Beacon two years early, something she immediately accepted.

And this why Ruby was excited as she left the station to go head home. Unfortunately her excitement took an immediate nosedive when she saw a man standing outside the station.

The man had spiky blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and faint whisker marks on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grey boots, black dress pants, a black shirt, a black trench coat/cloak with a white emblem on the back resembling an owls skull with dual shotguns crossed behind it.

'Uh oh.' Ruby thought with the man looked at her

"H-hi dad." Said Ruby waving nervously gulping when he didn't look amused

This was Naruto Uzumaki, her father.

Naruto looked as his youngest daughter fidget nervously under his stare, mentally pleased that he could still make his girls nervous like when they got in trouble when they were younger.

"Imagine my surprise when I get a call from Ozpin, saying my daughter was involved in a Dust shop robbery and took out four robbers on her own. You know what my first thought was?" Naruto asked walking over until he stood over Ruby who couldn't meet his gaze

Though she looked up when she felt a hand patting her head and saw her dad smirking.

"I thought, that's my girl." Said Naruto smiling at his daughter, while Ruby felt her worry fade away relieved he wasn't mad

"Yeah! It was so awesome, I was like, Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! And I kicked this one guy in the face and knocked this another one into the air, and-"

"Easy Ruby easy. You'll have plenty of time to talk about it when we get home." Naruto said walking down the street with Ruby following

"Though since you're so eager to talk about what happened, you'll also have to tell your mother as well." Added Naruto smirking, Ruby immediately pausing midstep

"What?" Ruby squeaked turning paler than she already was

"Oh, Summer just got back from a mission when I left to come get you. Did I forget to mention that?" Naruto asked innocently, as Ruby began slowly stepping back to prepare to run

"Uh, actually dad I just remembered I have something really important to do that's… somewhere else!" Ruby said making dash to escape

Only for Naruto to grab the hood of her cloak stopping her escape attempt.

"Oh no you don't. Running won't save you, only put off the inevitable." Said Naruto

"I can try!" Ruby said trying to escape not wanting to face her mom when she learns about what happened

Naruto couldn't but chuckle at his daughters fear. While Summer Rose was normally the nicest person one could meet and a loving mother to Yang and Ruby, Yang affectionately calling her "Super Mom", that didn't mean she couldn't be absolutely terrifying when she's angry.

Naruto still remembered the time Qrow got drunk while babysitting and took the girls into the woods. When he and Summer got back and found them missing, she tore into Qrow when they found out what happened. It was amusing that even to this day Qrow would still recoil I fear at just the sight of anything resembling a white cloak.

Summer was especially hard on the girls when they do something dangerous, not to be cruel or anything but because she worries so much and wants them both to not needlessly endanger themselves. Especially after the incident when Yang took Ruby out into the woods and were nearly killed by Grimm.

"Please show mercy!" Begged Ruby

"You're asking the wrong person little gem." Naruto said

Ruby cried anime tears as they vanished in a swirl of shadows.

*Later-Patch-Uzumaki-Rose Family Home*

Ruby fidgeted in seat across from her mom, Summer Rose, who sat calmly with a cup of tea, while Naruto stood behind his wife. Yang was also present having got home the same time as Ruby and their dad, she heard what and happened and while she's proud of her little sister she also knew not to say anything until after their mom said something.

Ruby revealed everything that happened, the robbery, her chasing after the bad guy, the Huntress showing up, and Ozpin and his offer to her. After she finished Ruby was worried Summer would forbid her from attending Beacon, but so far she hasn't said anything. Finally Summer set her cup down and exhaled.

"You can attend Beacon early- but!" Summer said cutting off Ruby's cheers

"But, you will call every day, you will pay attention in class, that means no goofing off, no getting into fights, and this goes to you to Yang, please don't get in over your heads." Summer said, Ruby and Yang both nodding

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Ruby said

"Me too mom." Agreed Yang neither wanting to disappointment Summer

"Then both of you better get to bed, you'll have a ship to catch tomorrow." Summer said smiling at her girls

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said speeding over and hugging both her parents before running upstairs, Yang following close behind

"Night mom, night dad." Said Yang going upstairs

"Don't think we haven't forgotten about you going out and destroying a nightclub!" Naruto said, Yang pausing before running upstairs

When both girls were upstairs Naruto looked to his wife.

"You do realize that no matter what, both of them are going to be involved in all sorts of trouble, right?" Naruto said rhetorically, Summer sighing knowing he was right

"Yes but is it too much to wish they'll have a nice, quiet, time at Beacon." Said Summer, Naruto smiling in amusement

"It's Beacon, when has it ever been quiet there." Stated Naruto

Summer had to admit that, considering when they attended Beacon it was never a dull moment.

"Oh yeah before I forget." Summer said getting up and going upstairs

When she came back down she threw a blanket and pillow at Naruto.

"Uh, Summer what's this for?" Naruto asked nervously since the last time this happened he was stuck on the couch for a month

"You were still here when I came home, so you knew what happened and didn't tell me. So your punishment is you get to sleep on the couch for a week." Replied Summer sweetly

"Only a week?" Said Naruto surprised it wasn't longer

In response Summer pulled out a picture.

"You left before I got the chance to tell you, I got a special… present while in Mistral." Said Summer handing the picture to Naruto before going upstairs

Now even more worried Naruto looked at the picture and probably got the reaction Summer was hoping for.

It was Summer taking a picture of herself in the mirror wearing black lingerie with white lace that left little to the imagination. It didn't help that she had sultry smile on her face.

"Summer, is there anyway we can negotiate a different punishment, please!" Naruto called up to her, only getting a laugh in response

"Have a nice night honey!"

'She's evil, she's pure evil and I love her.' Thought Naruto

"You don't think I did anything wrong right Zwei?" Naruto asked looking at the back and white corgi

Zwei barked once before running upstairs.

"Traitor." Muttered Naruto

Resigned to his fate Naruto laid down on the couch looking at the picture Summer gave him before groaning.

It was going to be a long night.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes that's right Summer's alive, I was not going to kill her off just after we finally see her, how she's still alive will be explained. Also rather than making Naruto the creator of the Grimm, I made him the first Grimm the God of Darkness created, and in case it wasn't clear Naruto has no Chakra only magic. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
